Apollo
|home-planet = Pyros |timeline = Prime Timeline|affiliations = People of Pyros Apollo's Army (Leader) |occupation = Ruler of Pyros |abilities = Pyrokinesis Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Pyro Immunity Cryo Immunity Flight (via Propulsion) Limited Terrakinesis Enhanced Speed (via Propulsion) |equipment =Ascalon |alias = Pyronite Warlord |alternate counterparts = Apollo (Ultimate Ben 10 timeline) Apollo (Mad Ben timeline) Apollo (Gwen 10 timeline) Apollo 23 Ultimate Apollo Ro-pollo Omni Apollo Hulk Apollo Ollopa |first-appearance = Death of Ben 10 Prologue|last-appearance = Death of Ben 10 Chapter 17}} Apollo is the main villain of the Death of Ben 10. He first appeared in Prologue. He is a Pyronite Warlord and the current ruler of his homeworld Pyros in Earth-1010. He is the most powerful Pyronite to have ever lived. Apollo was the featured character of April 2017! Appearance Apollo looks like any other Pyronite, with charcoal-like skin and fire consuming his head. He has two volcano-like structures, one on each shoulder, each spewing its own stream of flame (similar to Ben 10'000's Heatblast) Personality Apollo is arrogant and controlling. He is an incredibly malevolent and cruel ruler. Were it not for his possession of the weapon Ascalon, the people of Pyros would have revolted long ago. Powers and Abilities Apollo is a Pyronite and therefore shares many of the same powers as the rest of his species. The sword of Ascalon grants him an unreasonable amount of power. This weapon is capable of tapping into the fundamental forces of the universe itself, therefore Apollo is virtually unbeatable so long as he is in possession of it. Being the ruler of Pyros, Apollo has the ability to command Pyronites to his will. This also gives him control over the Pyronite military. Biography Apollo claimed the sword of Ascalon through unknown means at some point in the past. Using it, Apollo quickly overthrew the previous king of Pyros and elected himself as its new ruler. According to Sella Apollo conquered the entire planet only a few hours after slaying the last king. She also states that Apollo deals with rebellion too fast for word of it to effectively spread. In Chapter 6 of the Death of Ben 10, Apollo arrives in the Solar system alongside a fleet of Pyronite warships. When Ben arrives aboard his flagship, Apollo orders his men to abandon ship. He is confronted by Ben in Chapter 10, but defeats him easily using Ascalon. Misc Alternate Counterparts Apollo (Ultimate Ben 10 Timeline) This version of Apollo appears in the Prologue. He fights multiple Ultimate Echo Echo clones created by Ultimate Ben 10, and successfully fends them off for a short while. His fate is unseen. Apollo (Mad Ben Dimension) This version of Apollo appears in the Prologue. He attacks Mad Ben, however Mad Ben dodges his attack with Mad XLR8. He is killed by Mad Diamondhead off-camera. Apollo (Gwen 10 Dimension) This version of Apollo appears in the Prologue. He is confronted by Gwen 10, who uses a Celestialsapien form to protect herself from his attacks, then summons a flood of water from the walls of the room. His fate is unseen, however it can be safely assumed that he drowned there. Appearances Death of Ben 10 *Prologue (first appearance) *Chapter 6 (cameo, assumed to be with the Pyronite Warfleet) *Chapter 7 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 13 (cameo, hologram) *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16: Part 1 (cameo) *Chapter 17 (last appearance, death) Etymology Apollo is named after Apollo, a Greek god associated with the sun Trivia *Apollo was not named until the writing of chapter 2, hence why he is only referred to as 'Pyronite Warlord' in the prologue *According to Sella no one has ever escaped Apollo before, with the exception of herself. **Sella also tells Ben that some people believe that Apollo is a god. Gallery Apollo_Ascalon.png|Apollo wielding Ascalon DoB10 Apollo profile.png Death of Ben 10.png|Old Death of Ben 10 poster|link=Death of Ben 10 DoB10 poster 1.png|Death of Ben 10 chapter 1 poster|link=DoB10 prologue Omnipotence Perspective.png|Apollo in a hypothetical fight against Alien X DoB10 Poster 2.png|Current DoB10 poster Chapter 17 Poster.png|Chapter 17 poster Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Male Aliens Category:Death of Ben 10 Category:Pyronites Category:Aliens Category:Ascalon's Wielders Category:Earth-1010 Category:Characters in Death of Ben 10 Category:Featured Pages Category:Featured Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Villains in Earth-1010